tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ten Cents
"There he goes - always playing 'Mr. Nice Guy'! What a bore." — Top Hat, Sunshine TUGS Pirate256 Ten Cents Number: 1 Tug Type: Switcher Affiliation: Star Fleet Nationality: British Ten Cents is the main protagonist of Tugs. He is Captain Star's first tug. He is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Ten Cents' capabilities range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Ten Cents is based on the tugs of San Francisco from the 1920s, and his name reflects his American origins. He speaks with an East End Cockney accent. Contentshide Bio Livery Salty's Lighthouse Lead Character? Appearances Episodes Books and Annuals Voice Actors Trivia Merchandise Gallery Merchandise Gallery BioEdit Ten Cents is one of the younger and braver Star Tugs. He has a tendency to be somewhat cheeky at times, but is strong-willed, and it takes a lot to break him. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation. He never lets other tugs bully him, never fails to stand up for others, and is always willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others. He has a bit of a short temper, but he is also smart enough to listen to the advice of the older, more experienced tugs. Unlike the other tugs of Bigg City, Ten Cents' whistle was modeled to resemble a face complete with a red flat-cap like Sunshine's; its tone is strident but middle-pitched and Ten Cents almost always sounds it in quick double or triple bursts. The audience's attention was focused on this whistle in the episode Jinxed when it seemed that any sounding of it by Ten Cents would prompt some unfortunate event for the hapless tug, Boomer. Play sound Ten Cents Hooter 01 01 Ten Cents usually works with Sunshine, the Star Fleet's second and smallest switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other. Ever since Sunshine joined the fleet, he and Ten Cents have been the best of friends. Hercules often relies on Ten Cents to look after others such as Lillie or The Duchess. LiveryEdit Ten Cents is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast and an American flag-styled red, white and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number 1 on his funnel. He wears a blue cap. Salty's LighthouseEdit In TUGS' spin off series, Salty's Lighthouse, Sunshine (who was portrayed as a female character) is Ten Cents' sister and he looked up to Hercules as his older brother. Lead Character?Edit Although TUGS did not officially have a lead character, Ten Cents was the closest the series came to one. He appeared in all 13 episodes, the majority as a major role, and was a character that was mostly used in merchandise. He is also in the Tugs logo. AppearancesEdit Episodes Sunshine Pirate Trapped Regatta Munitions Warrior High Tide Quarantine Ghosts Jinxed High Winds Up River Bigg Freeze Books and Annuals Kidnapped Run Aground (cameo) Nothing to Declare Treasure Hunt Loading Grain The Race The Missing Barge Heat Wave Ship In Distress Naval Manoeuvres (mentioned) Quarantine Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice ActorsEdit Simon Nash Shigeru Nakahara (Japan) Elise Langenoja (Finland) Other: Ian James Corlett (Salty's Lighthouse) TriviaEdit After Tugs' production ended, Ten Cents' model was purchased by The Star Tugs Company, an organization which aimed to restore and preserve the show's models. Ten Cents is the only tugboat to have a sentient whistle. It is currently unknown if Ten Cents' other face masks still remain in existence. In a picture from Ten Cents' Busy Day, Ten Cents is depicted as a harbour tug rather than a switcher. Category:Star tugs Category:Characters Category:Tugboats Category:Harbour switchers Category:Star Fleet Category:Star Tugs Category:GOOD